


Robb Stark’s Conquest

by Millser



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millser/pseuds/Millser
Summary: Harry Potter is reincarnated as Robb Stark. His magic has an effect on the world. A large portion of the world is women (85%) since the death of the dragons and collapse of the Targaryen  dynasty. This will greatly change the war of the 5 kings and the long night
Relationships: Harry Potter/Other(s), Robb Stak/Multi
Kudos: 7





	Robb Stark’s Conquest

  
Notes

I need someone to help write the story with me, as I have several ideas planned but not fully fleshed out. I have no writing experience either. If interested, say so in the comments


End file.
